


Five times Dom thought he went too far

by kiath



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-11
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiath/pseuds/kiath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another self-explanatory mini-fic. Prompt by ladysunrope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Dom thought he went too far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysunrope](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladysunrope).



> I ticked the 'no warnings' box because none of the options really applied, but it's worth knowing that this contains a bit of unconvincing bondage and asphyxiation as part of the theme of going too far. If you have issues with either of those, maybe skip this. However, bear in mind that writing anything remotely kinky isn't my forte and you won't have to deal with anything super graphic or long in that department!

**1.**

"See, this is the thing." 

"The thing?"

"Yeah." Dom holds his hands out and waggles his fingers in front of them both. "The thing is, right, is that there's me, right, and then there's... well, there's _you_." 

"Give me that." Elijah reaches out for the spliff Dom's holding, lighting it and taking a long drag when Dom passes it over. 

"Because me... I'm just me." 

"Mm, I know. You're Dom," Elijah says. "Dommity Dom Dom." He giggles when he exhales, continuing to sing-song Dom's name until he's interrupted. 

"But you... _you're_ Elijah Wood."

"I am! I'm Elijah Wood!" Elijah says this as if his identity has only just occurred to him. He grins at Dom and passes back the spliff. "I do movies all the time. You've seen them, right?"

Dom nods. "I've seen them. Some of them are all right. Nice work, mate."

"Thanks!" Elijah beams. "Would you like an autograph?"

"Definitely."

"Later, though, yeah?"

Dom nods. "Yeah. Later." 

They fall silent for a few minutes and Dom waggles his fingers again. It's a fascinating sight, even if he does say so himself. 

It's Elijah who breaks the long silence. "Dom?" 

"Yeah?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"What's what?"

"Me being Elijah Wood?"

"Oh." Dom relights the spliff and sucks on it. "Loads." He exhales slowly and looks across at Elijah. "'Cause you're Elijah Wood, and I'm just... Dom."

Elijah frowns back at him. "So?" 

"And I fancy you like mad, and, well, you're all famous and I'm not. And... that's about it, really." Dom frowns. In his head that confession had always sounded far smoother. Still, done now, wasn't it? No going back.

"Huh. Gimme." Elijah reaches out for the spliff again. "I don't get it. Are you hitting on me?"

"Sorta." Dom scrunches up his face. "Sorry."

Elijah takes a long, hard drag, coughing a little smoke back out and giggling. After exhaling properly he looks back at Dom and grins. 

"Cool." 

 

 **2.**

"God, Billy, you would not _believe_ what happened last night!"

Billy blinks at Dom in a bleary fashion. "This better not be complicated, Dominic. Five in the morning is no time for complicated. Unless it's some _hilarious_ story about Orlando making a tit of himself at the pub, I don't want to know."

"He might have done. I wouldn't know since I didn't go out last night. I stayed in. With a certain _someone_." Dom smiles smugly and waits for Billy to probe a little more; it never happens, and Dom stops smirking and starts frowning. "Oi. Ask me then!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Dom, please tell me who you spent yesterday evening with, I'm just _dying_ to know." 

Dom claps his hands together a little and leans closer. "I went to Elijah's."

That gets Billy's attention. He raises his eyebrows in expectation. "You didn't. Did you?" 

"I did!" 

"And did he?"

"Oh yeah." Dom's grin hurts his face. It's already fatigued from the stupid smile he wore on his drive from Elijah's house to make-up, but that doesn’t stop Dom from smiling just a little bit more. "He was all over me! I couldn't believe it!"

"Well, that's a turn up for the books, isn't it?" Billy says. "And I assume he doesn't mind you telling me?"

"Um." Dom frowns. "No. No, why would he? I'm not _that_ ugly, am I?"

"Dom, he's famous. He might not want it getting out." Billy drops his voice to a murmur. "You should keep it under your hat for now. You know what it's like here - gossip spreads fast."

The concept of secrecy is not one Dom's used to, especially when it comes to his sex life. He realises with a sinking feeling that it might already be too late to keep his and Elijah's sexual shenanigans in the closet.

As if reading Dom's mind, Billy frowns at him. "You didn't tell anyone else, did you?"

"No! No-one apart from you. And Orlando," Dom admits sheepishly. "I saw him on the way in, and I was so happy I couldn't help it!"

"Tsk," Billy replies. "But only me and Orlando, right?"

"And, um, Sean. And Sean. And possibly Ian. And, ah, yeah, Vig. But that's it!"

Billy says nothing, just raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. 

It's four days before Elijah even speaks to Dom again.

 

**3.**

"I don't know..." Elijah squirms his bottom as he tries - and fails - to get comfy. He pulls his wrists away from the bedposts, testing the give of the makeshift restraints. "I'm not sure about this, Dom."

"Of course you're not," Dom replies matter-of-factly. "That's the whole point. It's meant to be a little weird and uncomfortable." He grins. "That's what makes it _fun_."

Elijah frowns. He tugs at his wrists again. Struggling is just a waste of time and effort, at least as far as Dom is concerned. It's not the first time he's tied someone up, and he's a pro at knotting restraints just right: loose enough to allow for circulation, tight enough to keep someone right where he wants them. Perfect. 

"Look, I know I said I'd try this, but I'm not sure," Elijah grouses. "I don't think it's really me." 

Dom smiles, all self-assurance and power. "But we haven't even started yet." 

It's fine when Dom's slowly wanking himself off right in front of Elijah's face. Oh yeah, Elijah's fine with that. His lips part and his breath quickens and his eyes stay on Dom's dick the whole time.

And when Dom finally takes pity on Elijah and lends a helping hand, Elijah seems to have no problem then, either. He pulls at the scarves around his wrists while Dom's hand pulls at him, whimpering as a pretty flush creeps across his chest. When Elijah groans in frustration, Dom grins in triumph. 

Some part of Dom knows the third scarf is a mistake, but he can't stop himself pushing things that little bit further. He loops it around Elijah's neck and tugs it tight without warning, watching Elijah's eyes widen as his gasps turn to confused little chokes. But Dom's sure Elijah knows it's all part of the game. Right?

Elijah comes twenty seconds later, stuttering out barely-there breaths. Afterwards, Dom gently unwinds the scarf from Elijah's throat feeling suddenly unsure of himself. "That was okay, right? It was okay that I did that, wasn't it? Lij? You liked it, didn't you?" Elijah takes great, panicky gulps of air and struggles anew against his bonds. Dom makes quick work of untying him despite his sudden nervousness and shaky hands. 

"No, that was _not_ okay, Dominic, you fucking hear me?" Elijah spits out. "Not fucking _okay_ in the slightest." 

He leaves Dom alone with three abused scarves and an empty bed. 

 

 **4.**  
There's no good reason for this and Dom knows it. He should just get up, get dressed, go home. 

But there's the small matter of the tongue licking a path up his inner thigh, and the fingers pushing inside him, and the smell of alcohol and latex and sweat. 

Sometimes, Dom thinks, he really does take the piss.

 

 **5.**  
"There's something I need to tell you," Dom says. He pulls Elijah flush against him in a bear hug. That way Dom knows he doesn't have to look Elijah in the eye when he says it. 

"What?" Elijah replies, cuddling Dom back just as hard, arms tight about Dom's waist. "Tell me."

Dom's been working up to admitting this to Elijah for weeks, but now the time is here he finds the words stick in his throat. "I cant."

"You totally can. You can tell me anything," Elijah says. "Tell me." 

"No. Cant."

"You have to now you've started. You can't say you have something to tell me then hold out. That's just lame."

Dom presses his face into Elijah's neck and inhales deeply. "God, you smell great. You smell like... beer. And chips. Chips and beer. He takes another long sniff. "You smell like the pub. It's kinda sexy." 

"D-om," whines Elijah, "tell me!"

"I love the way you smell. I love it. God, I just love you. I love you, Lij." And then he's said it. It's out there, and Elijah definitely heard it because he's gone suddenly tense in Dom's arms. 

"What did you say?" 

"I. Well, okay, yes. I, um. I love you." 

"Oh." Elijah pulls back and looks at Dom, an odd little smile on his face. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that. I didn't- I didn't think- Wow." 

Elijah's surprise is nothing compared to Dom's own. He'd spent all night building up to letting his secret out, lubricating his tongue with beer after beer, and now... well, now it was all shot to shit, wasn't it? Where did the _I love you_ come from? Twatting hell. 

Still, the initial awkwardness has passed, and Dom's sure he's never seen Elijah this happy, so that's... nice. And it's not like Dom didn't _mean_ it; he just never meant to _say_ it. Anyway, the sloppy, drunken kisses they share make Dom forget the truth for a little while; until they make it to Elijah's door, at least.

"Are you coming in?" Elijah asks, smiling, inviting. He pulls Dom close and kisses him carefully. "I love you, too, by the way," he whispers against Dom's lips. "Just so you know." 

"I slept with Viggo," Dom replies, squeezing it out before his nerve abandons him again. "I'm sorry." Elijah pulls back and looks at him with unconcealed horror. 

"What?"

"About a month ago. But it was only once, I promise. It was stupid, we were drunk. It didn't mean anything. I meant what I said, I really do-"

The front door slams in Dom's face.

"-love you."


End file.
